My life with Skywarp
by alienolivia
Summary: This is how my life would be if sparklings were adoptable


My life with Skywarp

Part one

By Olivia martin

Prologue

I had to say I was quite surprised to hear I was going to be a mum to a sparkling but I soon realized it was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. So now as I sit back, remember and watch my not so little bundle of joy reading on the carpet. As I tell my story I hope this will also be a help to others who have decided to take up the responsibility of caring for a sparkling realize what a joy it is and they will live a happier and more fulfilled life with their little darling.

"I'M GOING TO BE A WHAT!?" (It was the first day of holiday and my mum had woken me early to tell me the good news) "That's right dear we have decided for you to a foster mum to a sparkling." My mum calmly said as I gawped at her. "But why?" I questioned. "Because we think you need a little more responsibility". "Responsibility? But I've already had several hamsters and a tamoogochi and they all tuned out fine". I argued." And they all died". My mum said with a skeptical look. "Of natural aging". I argued. "Besides that tamoogochi was getting on my nerves and it's not like it's a real thing". "Uh huh well I'm sorry but it's out of our hands now the application form has already gone in and we've already got a reply from the adoption centre saying we can get it so there is nothing I can do". My mum confessed as I gawped at her. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner dear but we just got the reply and that were picking it up today at one o clock". I gulped as the news sunk in.

At ten to one mum drove us to the sparkling adoption centre. My guts were in knots by the time we got there. The receptionist told us to sit down and wait as another family was still busy getting their sparkling. We didn't have to wait long. Soon a happy looking girl came through the double doors. The girl was about I'd guess a little older than I was and was smiling and cuddling a giggling yellow sparkling in her arms. Her father, mother and little brother gather round her and fawning over the little sparkling in her arms. "His name is Bumblebee" the girl said excitedly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Olivia Martin?" "Huh?" I said startled. I then noticed the attendant in front of me. "Yes" I said uneasily getting up. Right this way the attendant pointed at the double doors. I looked back as I walked through at my mom and she gave me an encouraging smile as the doors shut behind me. I paused as I took in the view of about a hundred cribs each all filled with a sparkling. I first walked over and looked at a chubby white and red sparkling he seemed cute but the grumpy stare he gave me put me off. The next one I went to was a gold and black number who was trying desperately to get out of his crib but I passed that one thinking he'd be too much trouble. The next one was a purple, brown and grey cutie but something told me not to pick him. The next one definitely put me off with his face spinning now and then and going from calm to angry to I guessed insane. But the last one in the line of cribs caught me as he looked at me with his big red optics I felt something within me stir or it could have been my lunch but as I was turning away the little black and purple sparkling sniffed lifted his arms toward me and squeaked that he wanted to be picked up by me. I sighed. "Well if I'm going to choose a sparkling it might as well be you" I said as I picked up the little seeker. The little guy made a happy squeak and snuggled against me. That's when I noticed the name on the sparklings cot. "Skywarp that's a funny name" I commented as I hefted the little guy to the other arm.

"Is that the one you're choosing?" Another assistant asked as I walked through the exit at the back of the nursery. "Yep" I said as I try to keep a hold of a happily wiggling and chirping Skywarp. "This way for all the paperwork and such" the assistant said airily leading the way. After a few minutes of signing papers, arranging the deliveries of the things a sparkling needs and were there to be delivered and other stuff.

Mom was anxiously waiting in the reception brooding on whether this really was a good idea when I came into the room. When she looked up she seemed to have gotten a bit of a shock. Guess she wasn't expecting me to come out so soon with a sparkling let alone with a smile on my face. "Is everything all right?" she asked worriedly glancing from me to the sparkling. "Yeah every things alright isn't that right skywarp" I said as I tickled his tummy and skywarp giggled with delight. "Um what about…" my mum queried. "All done" I answered then looked down at Skywarp who was tugging at my jacket "looks like somebody wants to go home" I said playfully while nuzzling him.

The drive back home wasn't too bad especially with the music CD the assistant gave me and half way home Skywarp fell asleep but unbeknown to me the life with skywarp was going to be hectic


End file.
